Aging rhesus monkeys, both controls and those undergoing long term administration of investigational oral contraceptive steroids were found to develop degenerative changes in the region of the foveomacula. These aged animals, over 100 of which are to be sacrificed, provide an unique opportunity to study aging changes of varying severity in the region of the foveomacula of aged primates, changes which can be correlated with clinical observations. Foveomacular tissues are to be functionally tested using fluorescein angiography, freeze dried fluorescein angiography, and horseradish peroxidase. Correlative studies on the foveomacular region of normal and aged human eyes surgically obtained or at autopsy are to be carried out concurrently with the rhesus monkey studies.